


Put your head on my shoulder... baby

by InspireTheFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clubbing, Cuties, Dancing, F/M, Female Character of Color, I love Bucky, Pre established member of avengers, Romance, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Steve 'i'd hate to step on your toes' rogers, Swooning, They literally just go out clubbing and steve wants to ask her to dance but doesnt, latina, wing man bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: She was perfection.Nothing about her was ugly to him and everything she did intimdated to him to no end.Thats why he remained glued to the bar stool.~~~~or, in which Steve desperately wants to ask a girl out and Bucky is a good bro who helps him out.





	Put your head on my shoulder... baby

“Just go up and ask to dance. It's that simple!” Bucky said adamantly, arms spread out in the cramped bar space.

Every night out was like this. Bucky couldn't get drunk but dancing gave a similar effect to him. And nobody could cut rug like the teams newest affiliate. She was a latina with many layers. She was a strong, independent, morally upstanding yet owed no allegiances but to the catholic god her family pledged her up to all her life. And Steve was smitten.

He couldn't concentrate on anything but her when she entered the room. He had done a good job of hiding it but everything about her physically ignited his body. And everything on the inside was so intriguing, each word dripping from her lips was like honey to starving bees. He grew curiouser and more thirsty with each breath.

“I'm not like you, Buck. I cant salsa or merengue. I can barely lead a full waltz.” He admitted to a glass of whiskey on rocks. He hated not being able to drink and really enjoy himself but being around Tony Stark made him grow familiar and more inclined to strong smokey liquor anyways.

His eyes swung to the dance floor where a curly haired wonder was letting loose. Maybe he had grown a taste for the more top-shelf, sharp-tongued, full bodied… he cut himself off and looked back at his buddy.

“What do i even do with this compared to that?” He addressed himself with a hand and then pointed vaguely to the dance floro.  
Bucky shrugged “youv’ got to know ya’ got the stuff before you get the stuff, Steve. If you don't think ya’ got it already, then ya’ never will. Just walk up and ask to dance, there will be a sign.”

The ex-hydra assassin made his way through the crowd to rejoin the dancing, and the blonde addressed his drink. He sipped the last drop with ease. Letting the r&b from the early 2000s to roll over him as the rocks rolled in his glass. He didn’t ask for a refill. He didn’t want to pay good money for practically useless alcohol.

“Alright, hoes of all shapes and sizes, thank you for joining us for throw-back Thursday. Hope you felt the Nina Simone in your bones and Respect the Aretha with all you got. But now let’s wind down with that Funky White Boy, Paul Anka.”

A smooth instrumental began and a wavy voice started the song off strong. Couples broke off and some serious but most silly and playful throughout the bar. It was so crowded it was almost like one giant mass just swaying.

He was just standing to get ready to leave when he was tugged from behind. His instinct was to tug away but the grip was just as strong as his. And before he could follow his next instinct to fight or flight, Buckys voice spoke up.

“Come on, Punk! This is your sign!”

Steve couldn't really argue or think about what that meant until he was already manhandled and turned around, shoved towards the dance floor. He stopped in his tracks to avoid bumping into a cloud of curly kinks. The head moved up from staring at his collarbone and the woman raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity.

“Captain? Off in a hurry? Or just running to the laboratories?” She inquired casually, shifting on what was probably aching feet. The heels the ladies these days were merciless, even worse than before.

He blinked and her face clouded his vision. His eyes only seemed to focus on her face, everything behind and around her blurred. And a burst of something warm and tingly mixed with a sense of strangely-placed confidence arose in him.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked all of a sudden. It took a moment to process he said that out loud, and another to process how much of a buffoon he sounded like while saying that.

The latina blinked before her ruby lips quirked in a small smile. She nodded softly and he could breathe again. He offered his hand and she immediately accepted it. They moved a little further onto the floor and he placed a hand on her mid back, she placed hers on his shoulder and they swayed like that. He looked at her like he was dreaming. He wasn't sure if that was really happening or not, but she showed no such disbelief, merely held a small smile and swayed with him.

“ _Put your head on my shoulder! Hold me close tonight... baby."_

On the last word, she stepped closer and set her temple ever so gently against his shoulder. He couldn't remember how to breathe or why it was so important. But her next words brought air to his lungs again. Like living to the dead.

“I thought youd never ask.”

He was much less shy about asking for what he wanted from that night on.


End file.
